Rewind, Remix, and Repeat
by Afrafay
Summary: After Nightmare was defeated, Kirby disappeared for fifteen years to fight the darkness that lingers in the universe. Now he's back to fight a new foe that plans to walk in Nightmare's footsteps with the battleground as Dreamland again. MK/Kirby
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (sigh) If only if only…

Summary: After Nightmare was defeated, Kirby disappeared for fifteen years to fight the darkness that lingers in the universe. Now he's back to fight a new foe that plans to walk in Nightmare's footsteps with the battleground as Dreamland again. But will he be able to do it when everything has changed? Eventual MK/Kirby

I know what many would think once they see the MK/Kirby. I don't care if you think the pairing is wrong and that it's something that belonged in hell. But one thing for sure, if you truly hate it, you wouldn't even attempt to read this story, less alone read this very sentence. (I'm not sure if there's going to be much of it actually but I just kinda wanted to add it here - this pairing needs more love!)

But for those who are remotely interested, please continue on reading.

Thank you for your interest.

XXX

After the prophesized hero defeated Nightmare, tormentor of all life in the galaxies, Pupu Village celebrated joyously. The citizens partied throughout the entire night after the battle and they didn't mind – after experiencing impending doom straight in the eye, they were just so grateful to be able to breathe at all. Sure the town lived_ somewhat_ peacefully even under Nightmare's rule, but it was the thought of being completely _free_ what counted.

But the greatest benefit that came from this was no more monsters. There were no destroyed houses to rebuild, no wrecked forests to grow, and definitely no sheep herds to replenish (the mayor was very happy).

Yes it was mentioned earlier that Pupu Village was always peaceful even under the rule of Nightmare but now there was tranquility in the village like nothing before. There used to be a darkness, a lingering doubt that goes along the lines of _"what if a monster would eat my children in the middle of the night?" _or _"what if the king does something stupid and destroy the town in my sleep?"_ in the back of the minds of all citizens. However, the darkness have relinquished, the doubt replaced by pure content of life.

For example, Fumu, who was obviously much more mature and responsible than King Dedede, worried constantly about the monsters and the schemes the king come up with. Now she's writing a book as she watches over the children playing on the grassy, sun-kissed hills, chronicling the adventures of Kirby from the moment he crashed on Pupu Village of Dreamland to the final battle against Nightmare.

Kirby…

Kirby became a renowned hero. The feat he had accomplished took him only about three days and three nights (and a year of training and fighting monsters before that). Kirby had done what took years of blood and violence tried to achieve by the Star Warriors. It was absolutely no surprise that tourists from many other planets and galaxies arrived to Pupu Village just to take a glance of the cute but powerful puffball.

But…that's probably what changed _everything_.

When Nightmare was defeated, King Dedede became extremely _bored_. Because Holy Nightmare Corporation wasn't there to attend his entertainment needs, Dedede ordered his Waddle Dees to build amusement parks and entertainment sites all around the town. Movie theaters were set up, along with malls, pools – anything that satisfied the King's interest. Of course if Dedede were to do something completely selfish like wiping out an entire forest to make a gold resort, Fumu would be there to stop him with Kirby close behind her. But since the blue penguin wasn't doing anything that harmed the environment too much, Fumu left him alone. Even if the penguin were to plan anything cruel like he used to, Fumu would trust Escargoon to watch over him not to go _too _far (all Fumu had to do is to threaten Escargoon that she'll tell his mother about him if he doesn't).

She should have.

Pupu Village used to be a humble community filled with happy neighbors. In the matter of a few months (the Waddle Dees are quick and efficient workers mind you), Pupu Village had to change its name into Cappy City because the population and economy increased drastically. King Dedede's _contributions_ increased the tourist rates and the city's popularity. Kirby's mere existence in the town wasn't just a reason to go to the city anymore.

If one were to look at Dreamland from outer space, one would see a gray dot next to an abundance of green. That gray dot is Cappy City.

Fortunately the woods were left alone. Wispy Woods and the other natural beauty of land were left intact while the city was growing monstrously. The castle still sits on top of the green hill like a sentry in the outskirts of the city and the inhabitants didn't mind the giant changes at all.

Take the mayor for example: He now has more work but he feels like he is fulfilling his position to the fullest, and his wife is happy to see the mayor feeling so proud of himself.

By now the reader would think "_Oh but Cappy City is becoming better right? The people are happy and the environment is intact and King Dedede isn't causing anymore trouble – there's nothing wrong!"_

Yes all of that is true. But the crime rates in Cappy City have increased as well. Chief Borun started to have a lot in his hands that Meta Knight and his followers had to assist him. With a help from Silica, Knuckle Joe, Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar, Sir Noisurat, and Sir Dragato (for their wish to take down Nightmare has been fulfilled finally), they started the humble Cappy Police Force that eventually grown into the Popstar Police Headquarters, the main headquarters for law and justice with many smaller branches all over the planet. The former Star Warriors became in charge of the overall balance. Kirby wasn't the only hero in Popstar anymore.

Not to mention that Kirby started acting...strange.

Kirby was his happy puffball self after he defeated Nightmare but became much more…quieter. He didn't play with Bun and the other children as much. At first Fumu believed that Kirby was maturing quickly after his battle with Nightmare, but when Kirby's silence prolonged, Fumu paid attention to him. Kirby didn't smile as much anymore. After a month, Kirby stopped coming out to play in broad daylight. When Fumu tried to find Kirby, she found him outside on the highest castle balcony looking at the stars with a look of yearning in his eyes.

She doesn't know what he is yearning for yet it hurts to see him with those eyes.

"_I don't get it Meta Knight," Fumu sighed, looking down at the small cup of hot coco in her hands on one chilly day."Nightmare is gone and nothing seriously bad is happening. Why isn't Kirby happy? I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything to me."_

_The two were standing on the far end of the castle balcony, watching Kirby who was staring the starry sky once more._

_Finally, Meta Knight broke the silence by softly replying. "Fumu, why did Kirby come to Pupu Village in the first place?"_

"_He didn't," Fumu answered," Kirby's ship made him crash on the planet because it detected the demon beasts."_

"_And what was Kabu's prophecy about Kirby?"_

"_Didn't Kabu say that a star warrior would come to aid us in our time of need?"_

"_But what about afterwards?" Meta Knight asked her the final question. "Our time of need has passed. Although Nightmare is not gone, he is not a great threat to the universe anymore."_

"_Wait a second!" Fumu exclaimed, turning her head to Meta Knight with wide eyes," Nightmare is still alive!"_

_Meta Knight nodded calmly. "As long as there are bad dreams, Nightmare will always exist. But Kirby has defeated him with the Star Rod, which keeps Nightmare's power to a minimum. We will never have to worry about Nightmare."_

_Meta Knight turned to Kirby. _

"_But that doesn't mean that there isn't danger in the universe."_

"_What does this have to do with Kirby?" Fumu asked with concerned eyes. "Kirby was born to _be_ a Star Warrior and Star Warriors existed only to defeat Nightmare. He already had done what he had to do! He doesn't need to continue fighting monsters and demon beasts and…"_

_Fumu shook her head._

"_Are you saying that Kirby still has to fight? That's so wrong! Kirby deserves to be a kid! He deserves to play and have fun with everyone!"_

"_But Kirby is not a child anymore," Meta Knight cuts back in. "As you say, Kirby was born to be a Star Warrior. And so Kirby will always be a Star Warrior. He was born with an instinct to protect and fight the forces of the darkness. To make him stop fighting is to have him go against his instincts."_

"_But that's just not fair!" Fumu said that bordered to a childish whine._

"_It isn't, isn't it?" Meta Knight said sadly. "I understand how you feel and I have talked with Kirby about this plenty of times."_

_Fumu's eyes widened once more. Kirby actually _talked_ to Meta Knight and not her? _

_Before Fumu could feel the corners of sadness creeping into her heart, Meta knight hurriedly say," It's not that Kirby doesn't trust you Fumu. There are some things…that only those like us can talk about."_

"_But the thing is that Kirby can feel what others can't. Kirby is a pure being who can feel the shadows because he has very little darkness in his heart. And now…Kirby feels that he is needed somewhere else."_

_Meta Knight sighed before leaving the balcony._

"_It's only best to leave him alone Fumu."_

And she did.

A week later, Kirby disappeared from the face of Popstar. The entire city went into havoc because their hero was missing. The only one who knew what happened to the pink puffball was Meta Knight who told the reporters that Kirby is continuing to fight the forces of evil somewhere else and nobody needed to worry about him. Eventually everybody carried on with their business. Kirby took down the emperor of darkness and nightmares – despite his sweet appearance, the little puffball can definitely take care of himself.

So life in Cappy City went on as it did before. King Dedede and Escargoon deal with public affairs, Meta Knight and the former Star Warriors protect the balance of justice and Fumu and the children continue their peaceful lives. Fumu knew her life has completely changed than it was before: no more dealing with a childish tyrant king, no more doubting Meta Knight's intentions (said knight barely comes to see Fumu and the King anymore for the knight and his followers travel all over the planet to oversee for any criminal activities), and no more worrying for Kirby's welfare.

This routine continued for fifteen years.

XXX

"Fumu, please pay attention to the front," Fumu's teacher scolded lightly. Her voice then transitioned to a more concerned tone. "This is the fourth time I had to bring your attention to the board dear. Are you okay?"

Fumu, who had been staring blankly down her textbook for the past ten minutes, shook her head quickly, reprimanding herself silently in her mind. "I'm fine Miss Marcy – I guess I'm feeling a little…off today."

"You're such a good student Fumu but please try your best okay?" Miss Marcy said before returning to her lecture.

25 year old Fumu is now a teenager who is attending a middle school in Cappy City. At first going to school was beyond her because _she_ used to be the one who was teaching the class. But within the past fifteen years, schools and buildings have set up in the city and it was mandatory for anyone under forty five years to go to school to receive their education. Even Silica and Knuckle Joe are going even though they can skip the schooling and stay at their job posts. But Fumu knows that Silica and Knuckle Joe never really had a "normal" life before and this was their chance to experience how it's like.

It was no surprise that Fumu excelled in academics. All of her teachers adore her and she stays the top in her classes (and the school rankings). She abides the rules, turns in her homework on time, and pays attention in class.

But today she is not feeling well. Today was the day when Kirby disappeared.

Although Kirby disappeared without telling anyone his reason to, Meta Knight had hinted strongly that Kirby was fighting foes on the other side of the universe.

Fumu shook her head and pinched her arm to get back to focus. Her mind is wandering back to Kirby again and she has work to finish.

But by the time she starts writing down the notes of her teacher's lecture, the bell already rang, signaling that school is over.

Fumu was the first to leave the room.

XXX

"The reports have come in my lord!" Sword cried with papers in his hands. "It is confirmed that there is indeed an illegal trade for ship parts in Wesley Warehouse back in Cappy City. Shall we take immediate action, sir?"

Meta Knight stuck out his hand and Sword gave him the reports. After scanning over the details quickly, the masked puffball sighed. They have arrived to Illusionary Valley, a small country that's located in the bottom of Popstar to drive out the bandits who invaded Mirage Village. Because of the country's diminutive size, many wannabe dictators (Marx was quite difficult to dealt with though), gang families (the Squeak Squad wasn't so easy either), and bandits (a bunch of nobodies but still annoying) have targeted the country, believing that taking over the country will be an easy accomplishment. However, the Popstar Police Headquarters have already planted a department there to watch over the country.

But that still didn't stop them from trying.

For the past several weeks, Meta Knight has discussed stratagems with Sir Arthur, coming up with solutions and rejecting some. If they were to charge directly, the bandits will threaten to kill off the villagers, keeping them hostage and bringing Meta Knight and Sir Arthur into a tight situation. Meta Knight proposed that they should wait for a week so the bandits will drop their guards but Sir Arthur turned it down, saying that rumors state that the bandits are already raping the female villagers and they don't have time to wait.

Finally the two decided. The officers, led by the two knights, approached the sleeping village at dawn to evacuate the hostages quickly to the outskirts of the village. By the time the bandits awoke, all of their weapons have been confiscated. Because the residents were outside of the village, there was no chance for any innocent person to be harmed. The troops went all out.

The bandits were captured and the villagers were safe - save for a few raped victims (Sir Arthur began sulking for hours straight, that damned hero-centric perfectionist), but the mission was successful.

Still it was, if Meta Knight were to put it bluntly, hell.

And here are a bunch of papers demanding him to return to Cappy City because of another criminal activity that needs to be repressed. There was really no moment of respite for the busy puffball is there?

Meta Knight chided himself. He agreed to take up this position for the sake of balance and he will proudly continue to do so without any complaints. He went through far more worse in the war.

Meta Knight wrapped his blue cape around him protectively like a shield. "Does Sir Arthur know the news?"

"Yes sir. Blade gave the message to him as well."

"Good. Round the officers up – we'll be leaving in two hours."

XXX

Bun stared at the fire blankly, mindlessly watching the flames flicker at every small breeze that sneak into Kabu's altar. Shadows danced on the walls but Bun was not sharing their enthusiasm.

He was here to talk to Kabu.

Bun knows this is silly because Kabu stopped talking ever since Kirby left. This created a commotion as great as Kirby's disappearance did but Meta Knight says that the stone sage is merely resting. There are no dangers in Popstar, thus there is no need for him to be awake and prepare spread his wisdom to those who come to his domain.

But even so, after having a tough time or just needing to vent, Bun would come to Kabu's altar to just talk. He would talk anything from what happened at school to his personal worries and fears. Sure at first it felt incredibly awkward, which made no sense to Bun because Kabu can't hear him anyway but he always feels so much better talking out his thoughts, even if his listener isn't really a listening at all. It was probably because he could let out the deeper and more mature side of him that he dared not to show to his family or friends. He's content with his simple life and would like to keep it that way thank you very much.

But now he just wants to talk about Kirby.

Because today was the day Kirby left Popstar, Bun couldn't help but be reminded by his childhood friend. Kirby was in the castle, the grassy hills, the woods – he was everywhere. Memories of the pink puffball plagued Bun and Bun couldn't help but feel sad and nostalgic. He wasn't as kind to Kirby as his sister did but he loved Kirby too.

So here he was, dwelling in the memories of the times he spent together with Popstar's hero.

Before he knew it, he spent nearly two hours talking endlessly. He checked his watch: nearly six. If he spends any more time here, his parents back home will scold him for coming home late and he'll have to go through another light lecture about curfews and that there are bad people that come out in the night and blah blah blah.

Honestly he's 22 years old – he can take care of himself! But he really doesn't want to go through a twenty minute speech staring at his feet, pretending that he feels bad that he was disobedient and making his parents worry and whatever.

"Well thanks for listening to me Kabu," Bun finished finally. "Mom and dad's are gonna be mad at me if I stay any longer so let's call it a day 'kay?"

He gathered up his backpack and was about to leave when a deep familiar voice spoke," The long-lived Kabu will wait for you then."

Bun froze. He slowly turned around to see Kabu's eyes, which looked as if the statue had always been awake.

"Is there something wrong, son of the Prime Minister?"

Bun dropped his backpack.

XXX

Outer space is beautiful today as it always was on any other day. Despite the devouring illusion the great void produces from the background, it is what fills the space that is beautiful. Remnants of what used to be humongous asteroids and comets decorated the blackness next to the humongous passing stars and planets. The wonderful thing about space is that everything stands out. Even the smallest bright dots in the horizon caught his attention.

Even though he knows there would probably be a long battle ahead of him, he can't feel the pressure. Well he always had been that way and he doesn't care about his lack of serious attention. He's just doing what he feels he must do.

His small spaceship passed the Nebula Belt, bits of sparkling rocks and frost coating the metal surface and clouding the cockpit. As the ship continued to move, the space dust will wear away so he doesn't care.

Suddenly his navigation orb brought up to life, signaling him that his destination is not so far. He looked up and his bright blue eyes gazed to the star shaped planet that was now only kilometers away from him. He bent forward and pressed his small hands against the windshield, becoming excited.

And then his hand inadvertently pressed the WARP button.

Kirby's eyes widened, muttered "uh oh," and quickly tried to put on his seatbelt before he was thrown against the back of his star ship. But before he put inserted the buckle, the ship had already activated the shield around the cockpit and dashed forward like a comet.

And Kirby was pressed like a flattened marshmallow.

XXX

Oh my god that didn't end so well – I got pretty lazy around the end. I know that the story is pretty boring and there isn't that much dialogue but I want to show how much Popstar has changed after Nightmare was defeated and how it affected everybody. Although I didn't elaborate further from Dedede and Escargoon's sides, the chapter was already over 3,000 words and I didn't want to push it.

Some of the buildings, places, and countries do not exist in the Kirby games - there are just out of my own brain.

And honestly, I don't know what Fumu's and Bun's real ages are. And in human age, they would be adults. But none of the Kirby cast are exactly human and Meta Knight, who had lived throughout a _war_, is still well and alive and sound like young experienced mentor. I assume that the aliens in the anime would have great longevity so I applied that here in the story.

If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask!

REVIEWS AND CRITICISM IS WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS! (shot for desperation)

But most of all ,thank you for reading my first Kirby and adventure fic. Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Kirby, I would have ruined the series long time ago.

Summary: After Nightmare was defeated, Kirby disappeared for fifteen years to fight the darkness that lingers in the universe. Now he's back to fight a new foe that plans to walk in Nightmare's footsteps with the battleground as Dreamland again. But will he be able to do it when everything has changed? Eventual MK/Kirby

Wow! 6 reviews! I honestly did not expect that many reviews (less alone page views) for this, especially when I blatantly written that this will eventually by a MK/Kirby fic… (I am not oblivious that many tends to stray away from a unique fic)

**Lucky4Track**: Thank you so much! That really touched me!

**kitzykat: **I'll try to help but please don't expect much (for I can't use the computer often TAT).

**MKluver49:** Updated and here!

**Randomfreakazoid: **I'm glad that you consider my story as a good Kirby fic!

**Tenukii**: YES. Another MK/Kirby shipper (feels not so alone anymore)

**Silver Azure**: Thank you for the flattering compliments!

And to continue on to the story :D

XXX

Kirby stared at his starship in apprehension. When he was an infant, he was able to master the control techniques of his cradle-turned-ship (thanks to Meta Knight's indirect training), but he is still unable to control landing whenever his ship goes into WARP mode. Honestly, he's not even sure if there _is_ a way to control the ship's landing when it warps towards a planet.

Fortunately, Kirby was able to steer the wheel to the beach so the vessel wouldn't suffer that much damage. There is an orifice upon the ether engine on the bottom but it doesn't look too serious. Thank the stars that Meta Knight inserted the navigation orb before he left Popstar fifteen years ago or else he would have crashed somewhere worse, per say the mountains.

Speaking of Meta Knight, he needs to update the older warrior about the surprising amount of Dark Matter that still exists in the galaxies. The wizard unleashed these shadowy clouds before his destruction in his attempt to stay immortal. Nightmare was supposed to die by the power of the Star Rod, but to survive he unleashed the Dark Matter to be mediums for his power source.

"_True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return."_

A rare frown settled on Kirby's features.

The wizard _did_ acquire immortality. As long as people fear the Dark Matter, people fear Nightmare. The only way for Nightmare can truly be destroyed is to vanquish all the Dark Matter in the universe and that is impossible. Luckily the majority of Nightmare's power is sealed under the force of the Star Rod.

But the Dark Matter is only increasing in strength and size that it's possible that Nightmare is breaking the spell of Star Rod. If that is true, then it's only a matter of time before the handcuffs on Nightmare's power unlock. The universe will be under Nightmare's iron fist once more but this time, there won't be any hope. If Nightmare can overpower the Star Rod, his only weakness, then he can overpower _anything_.

No one should take any chances in anything that concerns Nightmare.

Before Kirby can check back the starship to look at the map of Dreamland, his concentration left him as a huge growl from his stomach reminded him that he has not eaten for a while.

…

…Meta Knight can wait. For now, food is _so_ much more important! Nobody can do anything right if he or she doesn't eat well! Food food food food food food food!

All thoughts of his ship, Meta Knight and Nightmare fell behind as Kirby optimistically walked towards a random direction.

He always found food whenever he does that.

XXX

Meta Knight slammed the hilt right beneath the joint that connects the neck and the head together, watching the thug cough out saliva at the unexpected attack. The knight brought out his arm to catch the falling man and gently laid him on the ground.

His golden eyes gazed over to the center of the building, absorbing every movement of his troops. If Sword or Blade was next to their lord, they would have seen the nearly unnoticeable narrowing of his eyes and would pray for the fates of the other troops.

Sammy, a Waddledee that is one of Meta Knight's higher ranked officers, was wielding a parasol and held it with both stubby hands on the ends of the parasol to block an attack from the above. It was a parlous move for the opponent can easily withdraw his weapon to stab the Waddledee straight on. However, the thug the Waddledee officer was fighting was a prideful fool and kept pushing the parasol down. It became a power showdown.

Meta Knight relaxed as the Waddledee bent down abruptly, catching his opponent off guard, and jumped up with the parasol to strike the thug's face. It was a quick and creative move but Meta Knight will still continue doing the military worthy training drills he have in mind. If that thug wasn't so prideful, Meta Knight would have an injured officer.

Meta Knight looked over how the other officers were faring in battle and frowned behind the mask.

Scratch that, Meta Knight would have _over ten_ injured officers. Even the higher ranked officers embarrassed Meta Knight. Heavy is too slow, Ax is too predictable, Mace used his stamina too quickly and Trident is staying at one place too long. The only two higher ranked knights who were doing pretty well were Javelin Knight and Sammy. The puffball-in-charge is definitely going to increase the rate and the hours of training (and will be renewing the disciplinary measures over his higher ranked officers).

"Sir Meta Knight!" Sword came running. "We have all the exits covered so the traders won't be able to escape."

"My lord!"

Meta Knight turned from Sword to Blade who was rushing towards them. "I have good news and bad news!"

When did Meta Knight _not_ have good news and bad news?

"Report."

"The good news is that we have finally round up the traders. We are currently examining the illegal ship parts and tracing them back to the original owners and companies."

"And the bad news?"

Blade brought a fist to his mouth – which was hidden by the mouth guard – and coughed lightly as an act of hesitation. "The bad news is that there's a new criminal running loose back at the North Western area of Cappy City. It's…a dine-and-dasher."

Meta Knight stared.

"A dine-and-dasher?"

"Yes sir. A person entered a restaurant, ordered the whole menu, ate everything and ran off to another restaurant to repeat. It was last reported that he was at Cappy Pizza Kitchen."

"Are the communicators still connected?"

"Yes sir."

Meta Knight grabbed the communicator on his belt, switched it on to an area where Cappy Pizza Kitchen and locked on to the only switched on communicator there. An intense static emitted from the speakers. Meta Knight frowned – what is going on over there?

"Roger, this is Meta Knight. Is it true there's a dine-and-dasher back in Cappy City?"

A voice answered through the constant background noises. "Y-yes what you (BZZZZT!) was true! (BZZZT!) is just eating and eating! None of the offi(BZZZT!) can touch him! He's just walking around and – let me go to a quieter place sir."

Meta Knight heard some shuffling and some incoherent shouting before he heard a single harsh breathing and a deep gulp for air.

"As I was saying sir, there's a person who's just eating _everything_ that's in his way. Right now he is – HE SWALLOWED THE HOT DOG STAND!" screamed the officer from the other end, startling Meta Knight and the two knights next to him. "F-forgive me sir – back to the main point, none of the officers can stop him! After the first call at the station, Chief Borun sent five officers. Now there are seven squads facing him and he's going through the ranks like they're nothing! The stranger just kicks whoever is blocking him and eats!"

"Can you describe his appearance?"

"His face is mostly covered by a huge red scarf so I can't –"

"That's all I need to know officer. I'll be there now."

Meta Knight turned off his communicator and sighed.

"Blade, Sword – I want you two to stay here and take control of the situation here. I'll be going back there and finish this nonsense."

"Will you be taking any squads with you sir?" Sword asked with concern lacing his voice.

The puffball knight shook his head. "The officer from the other line said that they have seven squads dealing with the dine-and-dasher and they can't handle him. I doubt bringing anymore soldiers would help."

"Besides, I think I have a good idea who our _criminal_ is."

Before Blade and Sword can respond, Meta Knight had already gone.

XXX

Fumu was walking down mindlessly on one of the many streets of Cappy City with a pensive expression on her face. An adult would take a glace towards her direction and would think she had something heavy in her mind. But actually, she was thinking nothing – a state that comes so rarely to Fumu.

Fumu wondered about Kirby's wellbeing for hours before settling to this mood. She knew that no matter what she does, it's not going to convince Kirby to stay with her in Cappy City. She knows she's being selfish and she hates that she can't be truly satisfied with her close friend's decision to restrain the darkness in the universe. Fumu should be proud of Kirby but she can't bring herself to feel any pride.

Eventually Fumu finally took notice of the pink tinted clouds and the orange sun, signaling her that it is time to return to the castle.

Then there was an explosion.

Fumu's head turn like a wish lash towards the area where black ghosts were haunting, holding up her scarf to her mouth, a futile attempt to block the mixed wind and smoke from getting into her lungs.

What in the stars happened just now!

Her mind told her to leave the problem to the authorities but an itching thought was seducing her, whispering to her that there's something special just for her in that dangerous area. Her instincts were craving for that moment of something completely different, something out of character of the daily mundane routine of her life.

Something capricious that's just like her old life with Kirby.

That settled it.

Fumu's legs dashed. Her nose became her guide, taking in the poisonous smog and directing her like a radar. Civilians were screaming and running the opposite ways. Some even grabbed Fumu's shoulder, telling her to not seek for trouble and run the hell out of there. Others called her a fool while passing her.

Suddenly another explosion broke out and Fumu was forced to stop in her tracks. The scene before her was frenetic.

Hundreds of police officers were holding shields in defense as if stalling for time against a small red blur that was whizzing around in inhumane speed. Some were taking the initiative for attack and threw grenades at the red blur, engendering new holes on the streets. The teenager would have started yelling at the fatuous actions but was entranced by the commotion. Even when she spent her entire childhood glaring danger in the eyes, Fumu could not do the same again with equanimity.

And if Fumu were to pay less attention to the small red blur, she would have noticed that the surrounding food stands have disappeared one by one like magic.

"Little lady!" an officer yelled coming towards Fumu. "You should not be here! Please leave the area and –"

The officer's command was interrupted by a huge piece of debris that ceremoniously crashed against the side of his temple, successfully knocking him out. Fumu jumped at the sight of blood trickling down from his wound.

Unconsciously taking a few steps back, she became aware of the danger around her. Explosions, flying debris, blood – what - no, _why_ the hell is she doing here? She's not that ignorant naïve child she used to be! If she's not careful, she could get injured or even worse, die!

However, instead of running, Fumu pulled the fallen officer's head to her lap and used her scarf as a tourniquet. When the blood drenched through the fabric, Fumu checked the pulse, dread filling her at the weak beat. Head wounds are the hardest wounds to heal or scab and the officer was losing too much blood too quickly.

" SOMEBODY HELP! AN OFFICER IS BLEEDING AND I CAN'T STOP IT!" Fumu cried.

"HE'S DYING!"

Within a second, a round pile of red fabric was standing right next to her.

XXX

Meta Knight sighed. "Kirby, I know you said you didn't eat for ten days and I understand how painful it was but that doesn't give you the right to attack the…"

The exasperated knight grabbed a report for references.

"The food court at Del Ador Mall, the Cappy Pizza Kitchen, Randy's, two hot dog stands, four ramen stands, and the-"

Meta Knight paused.

"…and the man who was advertising in a corn costume."

Kirby, the little pink puff ball whose red scarf discarded hours ago, puffed.

"But Meta Knight," he whined. "He looked _exactly_ like that demon beast long ago! I thought eating him was a good thing!"

Meta Knight sighed again.

"Gerald Thompson, the corn man, is traumatized after being thrust into 'space', experiencing asphyxiation. He will be taking therapy for the next several weeks."

Clear blue eyes visibly winced behind the bars.

"Now I feel bad. Can you give him a fruit basket for me?"

The blue puffball in armor choked silently behind his mask. The star warrior, the prophetic hero, the victor against Nightmare, the savior of the universe, the master of the Star Rod is sitting like a guilty child in Meta Knight's office prison, which was usually reserved for the most notorious criminals. Bun would be cracking up at the ironic hilarity of this.

"You're getting too reckless and too spoiled Kirby," Meta Knight finally scolded. "Inhabitants from any star would be honored to offer you anything. But you haven't visited Popstar for fifteen years. Nobody would be able to believe you're Kirby, less alone recognize you with that huge red scarf you've brought from Shiver Star."

Kirby flattened to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"An apology won't be able to compensate the damage you've done. Police officers started throwing _grenades_ Kirby. They thought that you were a demon beast. Right now the entire headquarters are wondering why I brought you to my office instead of destroying you."

Kirby flattened to the ground so much that his red feet were covered by his pink body.

"Ummm, how was that guy who got hit by a rock?"

"Officer Galas? He's going to be fine. He suffered blood loss but the wound is stitched up at least."

Meta Knight flipped pages after pages before beginning "But I have to wonder Kirby, what compelled you to kick every officer who faced you? Even when you're ravenous you wouldn't inflict damage against anyone just because they're in your way."

"I kicked them?" Kirby asked. "I just saw food and I ran over to it – I don't remember kicking anyone!"

Meta Knight combined Kirby's perspective of the events and the officers' and put them together. He concluded that Kirby did not kick anyone on purpose.

Kirby just saw food, ran over to it, and did not mind that he was stepping on people's heads, particularly the officers'.

Then Meta Knight calculated the medical bills and the immense amount of paperwork that would follow them.

Kirby wondered why his old mentor slammed his head on the desk.

XXX

I feel proud of my ending. I don't know why but I just do. :D

I also feel so accomplished writing this chapter – maybe because I was using the vocabulary words that I'm studying for the SATs. Yay for playing and studying at the same time!

And once again, please review or send constructive criticism! They help me a lot!

Thank you for reading~


End file.
